Blood Gulch Monkeys
by Saurian65
Summary: You have two bases in the middle of a boxed canyon... in the middle of nowhere. The armies have no idea why they're there or why they're fighting. Heck, the only reason they do fight is because they hate each other. So what can make this set up even more ridiculous? Well, this idea for a crossover. Gibson & Otto pairing (Gibotto)


**I decided to to extend the break from Red vs. Blue: Animalisticated. It's been over 90 days, thus the documents have all been deleted. Therefore, I decided to get an idea out my head (especially after over a year of reconsidering said idea). And I have to say: why has no one thought of this yet?! As for the place in time in the SRMTHFG universe: its a few days after Wonder Fun Meat World, but over 3 months before The Skeleton King Threat. As for the time in the Halo universe (which I consider Red vs. Blue as part of its canon), well read to find out. Dialogue rules from RvBA (my abbreviation for Red vs. Blue: Animalisticated) still apply, so let's get to the prologue.**

* * *

In a boxed canyon in the middle of nowhere, two bases that seem to serve no purpose just stood there. Their occupants were soldiers of the Red & Blue armies respectively. The motives of both armies? Got no idea? Same here. The best to make out is that the armies are out to kill each other, and get their flags. But the armies are not the focus, this is. Inside the caves underneath the canyon, lay two cyborg monkeys. One was blue, the other was green. Both have charcoal orbs around their eyes, antenna for ears, a seemingly useless mechanical tail end, mechanical arms, and three-toed feet (suggesting that the two are also aliens, since monkeys have the same number of toes on their feet as humans. Five).

The blue monkey is the first to awaken (or come back online). "Ugggh." _That was very dreadful. It was as if the transplant ruptured the entirety of my encephalon's structure. Although, I wonder if the other Monkey Team members are satisfactory. Wait one second! Otto!_ The blue monkey turns his head to find the green monkey on the ground. His right hand transforms into a device that fits into a gap in the back of Otto's head. He is brought back from unconsciousness because of it. "Uggh! My brain hurts! Wait, Gibson!" Otto hugs Gibson in excitement  & relief. "Alright, Otto. You can let go."

"Gibby? Where are we?"

"I'm afraid it is unclear to me as well. Although the formation we were transplanted in is a cavern."

"Man the ceiling is high. Good thing we have jet packs, and you have drills."

"Otto, we have not the slightest idea what is on the surface."

"Oh, yeah" Otto activates the communications receptor. "Monkey Team: this is Otto. Can you read me?" No response. "Otto, we were transplanted in another universe. The team cannot receive your transmission." Otto deactivates the antenna, and is let down. "Gibby?"

"What?"

"I'm worried about the others."

"I am too as well. But considering our current situation: the best we can do is to investigate what is on the surface, and do our best to survive." Otto reluctantly followed Gibson, who activated his Cybovac Drills and used his jetpack to drill his way to the surface. Otto was but a few feet behind.

* * *

Outside one of the bases in the canyon, a man in red armor is constructing a brown robot from the feet to the head. Suddenly, "Hey Sarge!"

"What now?"

"Command's on the phone, they want to talk to you about some kind of upcoming delivery!"

"Dag, nabbit! I'm never gonna finish this mechanized robot at this rate! I'll be right there. Now don't you go anywhere Lopez... Hee hee heh heh."

Nearby, Gibson has burrowed his way to the surface, Otto followed behind. "What is this place?"

"We appear to located in a canyon with no exit."

"Huh. Kinda reminds me of Shuggazoom. Except its a planet in the middle of space."

"Considering the Skeleton King's nature. He would not care." Just then, a cobalt-armored individual appears from nowhere, and doesn't notice the monkeys. "Ahhh, it's good to be back here. It's been a long t- Ah who'm I kidding, even a thousand years doesn't make this dirthole any more appealing. Oh what the heck, wh, he stuck me at Red Base. It must be way before Tex shows up, the robot isn't even done yet. Hurry up and get finished buddy, I'm gonna need that body pretty soon. What's that..." The man looks down to find two switches on the ground, then kicks dirt on one of them. "You just got an upgrade pal."

Gibson (barely) & Otto are naturally confused by it. "Otto. Never build a time machine." Sarge exited the base to continue the construction of the robot, only to find what the future human as done. "Oh no, how did all this dirt get in Lopez's switch? It better not short out when I use it. Could take out both the leg motors." Gibson nudges Otto, and the duo leave the scene.

* * *

"So, Gibby? Where to now?" Gibson is using a binocular feature in his optic orbs to observe the landscape. "I have located another headquarters. It requires investigation in what it contains."

"Let's go then." Upon reaching the other base. There were two humans toying with a teleportation device, throwing rocks through it. The individual throwing said rocks seemed to be the future man from before. "Did they come out?! Tucker!" The cobalt-armored man was getting the attention of another in blue armor. "What?!"

"Did it come out the other side?!"

"Yeah, but they're all black and smoking! Maybe you've got it turned up too high!"

"What're you talking about, I don't see a knob or anything on this thing. Hey, you think I could throw a grenade through here?!"

"What, that would never work!" Someone else's voice called the soldiers. "Hey men, sorry to interrupt, would you mind huddling up fellas?"

"Be right there, Captain Flowers."

Gibson & Otto took the chance and snuck inside the base. Gibson was intrigued by the technology inside. "Interesting workmanship!" Otto has noticed something in particular. _This oughtta be fun!_ "Hey! Gibby!"

"What, Otto?" Gibson turned around to find no one there. Otto called out again. "Gibson!" Once again no one. "This is trying my patience, Otto."

"Gibson!" Gibson decided to not turn his head. Otto appeared right in front of him. "Aw."

"These humans have teleporters built into their own base?"

"They're fun!" However a voice sounded from another room. "No Tucker, you can't hold my sniper rifle until tomorrow. Captain, what time did you wanna- Captain?... oh my god, he's dead Tucker. I think he might have had a heart attack in his sleep."

"Dude, that's horrible. This is a sad day. I got dibs on the armor!" Gibson whispers to Otto, "Otto, let us exit the base slowly. Do not make a sound." The duo proceed to try and leave the base. However, Otto trips on a grenade (with the pin still in it) and falls on Gibson's tail. However, it wasn't a scream of pain that got the remaining soldiers' attention, it was the clang from Otto's mechanical arms hitting the floor.

Tucker is still swapping out his armor with Flower's, so it's future person that cares about the noise. "What was that?" Gibson glared at Otto for getting them caught. The cobalt-armored man is stops at the fact of cyborg monkeys with unnatural fur color. "Eh... umm... what!"

"Hi!"

"Otto, that will not help our situation."

"I... I think canyon's heat is getting to me." Someone in aqua armor stumbles across them. "Well, Church I'm done with burying Captain Flowers and the taking hi... Church, did you turn up the heat to maximum in here?"

"I wish I did."

* * *

Sometime later, on top of the base. Gibson and Otto have explained Blue soldiers everything about them, and the universe where they come from. "Let me get this through to my decreasing sanity. You were part of an experiment by a science major & sorcery guy that involved turning monkeys into cyborgs to somehow protect the universe, he turned evil somehow, put you into amnesia before it, performed a memory wipe on the six of you, your leader soon went crazy with power, you turn on him because of it, and go into statis again to wait for a new leader who is a teenager destined to kill the creator who has set out conquering other planets."

Gibgson was smug. "Correct."

"And your original leader had classic knight weapons made of energy; and the rest of the team are a black-colored psychic medium with holo-claws, a red comedian with electromagnetic weapons shaped like magnets, and a yellow one whose the only female whose signature weapon is are essentially upgraded boxing gloves."

Otto was laying on the roof, his exterior maklng him seem content with the situation. "Yep!" During the actual explanation, Gibson stopped Otto from mentioning the time-travel from earlier, on the notion that explaining that can alter this universe's timeline (more than I, ultimately, have).

"...I'm doubting the multiverse was a good idea. You got all that, Tucker?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Right. Whatever."

"Ugggh.."

"I share your sentiment."

"I might as well ask the only question left. How did you even get to our universe?" Gibson then went into the explanation.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Well, this was a satisfactory first chapter. All I have to say is, tune in for chapter 2!  
**


End file.
